1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile escape hammer, and more particularly to a gun-shaped automobile escape hammer having a spring-loaded striking hammer to break efficiently and quickly side windows of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, an automobile escape hammer is a potential lifesaver in a vehicle crash or car accident as it prevents people being trapped in the vehicle. The automobile escape hammer in accordance with the prior art comprises a body (60), a metal head (61) and a blade (62). The body (60) has a top (not numbered), a grip (601) and a cutter slot (602) defined near the top. The metal head (61) is attached to the body (60) near the top and has a tip (611). The blade (62) is longitudinally mounted and received in the cutter slot (602).
In a situation of a vehicle accident, a user can hold the grip (60l) and strike a side window of the vehicle perpendicular to its surface with the tip (611) using a snapping motion to break the window in order to escape from the vehicle. To cut the seatbelt, the user holds the grip (601) of the hammer, pulls the belt taut, and inserts the belt into the cutter slot (602), whereafter the user pulls the blade (62) across the cutter slot (602) to cut off the seatbelt.
However, in an emergency, to strike the window perpendicular to its surface with the tip (601) sometimes is not easy to be achieved due to the shock of the vehicle""s occupants etc. A full-strength force is required for the hammer to break the window, otherwise the hammer might not be able to break the window such that the people inside the vehicle cannot escape from the vehicle as quickly as possible. Therefore, the automobile escape hammer in accordance with the prior art is inconvenient in use.
Besides, since the seat belt is always tough to cut, the seat belt will easily crinkle or become folded in the cutter slot (602) whereby the seat belt becomes jammed in the cutter slot (602). In such a state, it is almost impossible to cut the seat belt efficiently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automobile hammer gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an automobile hammer gun having a spring-loaded striking hammer to strike efficiently a window of a crashed vehicle to help people inside the vehicle to escape quickly.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.